U.S.S. Janeway part 1
by U.S.S. Janeway Crew
Summary: This is a group fic and so far it seems good. There's more in the summery at the top of the story. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R.


  
  
Summery: This is a round-robin inter-active style fanfic so the transitions may be a little ruff but we put a lot of time in it so think before you critisize. Also this was written in a message board and through e-mail and we are aware that there are alot of spelling and grammer mistakes. The names above each section are the names of the people speacking or who's pov it is. Also this has NOT been edited so when you reveiw do NOT tell use we spelled things wrong or used incorrect grammer we already know.  
  
Dr Mistie Cuen  
  
Everything seems to be running along smoothly...with the first briefing set...and the  
departure date has also been set....we will leave from DS9 within a couple of days.....Everyone hasrecieve the departure time.... If you didn't get the communication from the mess hall..please e-mail me... As the StarFleet official on board....i am prepared to make this mission run smoothly....   
  
Crew Listing...   
Starfleet Official: Dr Mistie Cuen   
Commanding Officer: Captain Tom Paris   
First Officer: Commander Sam Rabb   
Pilot/Helm: Lt Cmdr Nemi Jorrel   
Chief Engineer: Lt Cmdr Seven   
Chief Tactical/Security: Lt Katowa   
Helm/Navigation: Lt Xenon Fier   
Astrometrics: Lt Brooks   
Counselor/back-up opps: Lt Cleo Paris   
Bridge Opps: Ensign Aaron Prince   
Abserver: Cadet Anna Ashwood   
EMH Doctor: Dr Hope Evans  
  
Welcome aboard the Uss Janeway..... everyone has been assigned quarters.. so please remain until first briefing... Doctor Out....  
  
admirals log...   
Stardate 84.1112   
Thsi is my first entry as chief medical officer aboard the recently commisioned starship...Uss  
Janeway.   
  
as the highest ranking officer aboard the ship..it is my duty to make sure things run  
smoothly...   
I have high hopes for this ship and its great crew...   
because the mission is held with such importance- starfleet requested that I take this  
commission so there was some sort of command system in the andromeda galaxy... i am  
pleased to have accepted this mission..   
  
end log...   
  
Chief medical officers log...supplementry...   
  
All medical records have been downloaded into the ships main computer.. The entire crew are  
physically fit to work efficently on this msiion..   
  
end log....   
  
(captain proceed)  
  
  
November 11 2000, 22:28 - post - top  
  
48  
Captain Tom Paris  
  
  
  
'Everybody in Position?'   
  
(Looking and the bridge..i see the crew in place.. Lt Katowa at tactical, Ensign Prince at Ops.  
  
  
Lt Fier and Cmdr Jorrel at the helm.   
On the main platform- four seats are positioned.. The two middle ones _ the captains and first  
officer chairs...to the left of Cmdr rabb is Lt Paris chair as counselor...   
to my left is the admirals dr mistie cuens chair.. they are already seated.. I walk over to my  
seat and sit down..i look at th view screen.)   
  
'take us out, Lt Fier!!'   
  
(Lt Fier Reply)  
  
  
November 11 2000, 22:35 - post - top  
  
49  
Captain Paris  
  
(hitting my comm badge...)   
  
'Captain to Seven!'  
  
  
November 11 2000, 22:59 - post - top  
  
50  
LtCmdr Seven  
  
  
  
'Seven here, Captain.'  
  
  
November 11 2000, 23:01 - post - top  
  
51  
Captain...  
  
'Put the slipstream drive online..on my mark'  
  
  
November 11 2000, 23:02 - post - top  
  
52  
Lt. Fier  
  
aye sir! coarse laid in-destination...Andromeda Galaxy  
  
  
November 11 2000, 23:03 - post - top  
  
53  
Seven  
  
'Standing by...'  
  
  
November 11 2000, 23:04 - post - top  
  
54  
Captain...  
  
'Mark'   
  
(The ship shakes and pushes into a slipstream at high velocity. Everyone sihgs in relief.)   
  
'Ok..everyone listen up' we are going to do a complete diagnostic on all shipssystems   
  
Lt Fier and Lt Cmdr Jorrel- work together on Helm/navigation... if you have the time give me a  
report on the alpha flyer..   
  
Lt Brooks- help seven in engineering..give me a complete report on the slipstream drive and  
warp core..let me know at what levels they are functioning.. cadet Ashwood..i would like you  
to help them..   
  
Ensign Prince..you will be working with Lt Paris...as the ops back up..she can help you with  
the diagnostic on the deflector dish and sesor array..   
  
Lt katowa can you please work with Dr cuen in sick bay... Dr Hope..i would like you to give  
me a complete report on your program..   
  
Cmdr Rabb.. I want you to check in withh all teams and keep me up to date with their  
progress.   
  
Officers...i want complete teamship here...both of you need to post and work on it together...   
If anyone needs me..i will be in my ready room....the comm frequency is paris54@aol.com   
Go to work...   
  
(first the admiral will say some things...)  
  
  
November 11 2000, 23:15 - post - top  
  
55  
Dr Cuen  
  
(OK EVERONE HAS THEIR FIRST ASSIGNMENT...IT IS MENT TO BE AN EASY ONE...TO  
SEE IF WE CAN WORK IN GROUPS...AS TIME GOES BY..THE MISSIONS WILL INCLUDE  
MORE IMAGINATION...LIKE AWAY MISSIONS.... TAKE THIS ONE I HAVE GIVEN YOU  
AND GET IN TOUCH WITH YOUR TEAM.   
TRY TO BE CREATIVE WITH YOUR POSTINGS...MAKE THEM INTERESTING BY ADDING  
EXTRAS...   
  
tHE BETTER YOU WORK AS A GROUP AND THE MOST INTERSTING YOU MAKE IT..THE  
BETTER YOUR MISSIONS GET...   
  
sO PLEASE WORK AS A TEAM...GET IN TOUCH WITH GROUP..EMAIL AND SET UP  
TIMES TO TALK AND GO ABOUT IT...   
eVERYONE HAS 7 DAYS TO COMPLETE...GOOD LUCK....NEXT BRIEFING WILL BE  
EMAILED TO YOU....   
AND IF WE WILL GET TOGETHER IN MESS HALL FOR SOCIAL EVENT THEM THAT WILL  
BE EMAILED TOO...   
IF YOU WANT TO ORGANISE EVENT....JUST GO AHEAD AND SEND EMAILS....   
gOOD LUCK..)  
  
  
November 11 2000, 23:24 - post - top  
  
56  
Lt Brooks  
  
All is well in Enginering sir. The Slipstream drive and the warp core are working at tip top  
efficiancy   
  
  
November 12 2000, 16:30 - post - top  
  
57  
Captain.....  
  
Thankyou Lt Brooks... But I need a more detailed version of that.... you need to get in contact  
with Lt Cmdr Seven and cadet Ashwood...to work on the project together......   
  
  
November 12 2000, 17:54 - post - top  
  
58  
Ensign Prince  
  
Ensign Prince to Captain Paris:   
  
I have spoken with Lt.Cleo but she failed to reply.   
No harm done, she may still be busy scanning the MAIN POWER GRID of the Command  
CPU, which in theory can cancel all of our voice activated computer commands, which is one  
scenario i needn't discuss. Anyway, I have checked the main sensor array and the logs have  
confirmed my theory that the couplinks may have malfunctioned and the nueral gel packs  
behind it, which provides power to the arrays may have ruptured causing power surges and  
fluctuations in their alignment.   
I will start adjusting my tricorder to scan and to respond to any power surges and other  
fluctuations near the secondary and tertiary power systems.   
Will keep you posted.   
  
Ensign Prince..out  
  
  
November 13 2000, 1:16 - post - top  
  
59  
Dr. Hope  
  
  
  
Dr. Hope reporting as requested.   
My program was developped by Dr. Zimmerman, the EMH from Voyager, Lt Barclay and Dr.  
Hope (whom I resemble). There are holographic emitters throughout the ship enabling me to  
be anywhere. If needed in multi emergencies, I can be split into 4 different areas at one time. I  
also have a personal holographic emitter so that I may attend away missions. I have been  
given the medical knowledge of over 300 species coming from the Alpha, Delta and Gamma  
quadrant. My highest achievment was when I was sent to the Delta quadrant to cure the  
phage. It has finally stablelized part of that quadrant as the Vidians are now a peaceful  
species. If you have a few hours, I can tell you all about my accomplishments. My program is  
always enhancing itself (when not used) to better understand behavior and to develop  
relationships and emotions as to better serve this crew. Right now, as everything is stable  
and as I love puzzles, I am working on the miracle birth of Lt. Fier.   
  
  
  
November 14 2000, 1:21 - post - top  
  
60  
Ensign Prince  
  
Doctor, it just occured to me: how come the Admiral is a hologram? isnt that a bit unfair to  
the real people?  
  
  
November 14 2000, 20:53 - post - top  
  
61  
Admiral Cara Smith-Weston  
  
What a lacky crew. This is Starfleet not Space Invaders..what pathetic show of command and  
leadership. Who is the so-called 'Captain', whatever that means of this lot? And what a name  
for a ship! Janeway. HA! I should requested this ship to clean up gamma residue of solar  
systems. Pathetic all of you...if i can speak to your 'Captain' i'd get him off and put someone  
else in charge!   
  
  
November 14 2000, 21:15 - post - top  
  
62  
STARFLEET COMMAND  
  
STARFLEET COMMAND TO CAPT. PARIS AND ADMIRAL CUEN:   
  
This is an ultimatum to the USS JANEWAY: from Starfleet Command in the McKinley Earth  
Station.   
  
USS JANEWAY: your mission has been reduced to 11 months and are hereby ordered to  
return to Starfleet Command and relinquish the command to Captain Brooks under the  
supervision of Admiral Cara Smith-Weston. All personnel will be replaced.   
  
STARFLEET COMMAND...OUT.  
  
  
November 14 2000, 21:22 - post - top  
  
63  
Dr. Hope  
  
Captain, I have to report a problem with ensign Smith-Weston. Ensign Smith-Weston is  
experiencing space dementia. After only a few hours of space travel, I can only assume that  
he/she (hard to tell with some of these species) has not been honest on her application. Her  
dementia has resulted as these symptoms: overinflated ego, disillusional and hysteria. She  
has been confined to sick bay in a forcefield as she is a danger to herself and others and has  
been treated appropriately. I recommend that we discharge her as soon as we arrive to the  
next base where she can go further treatment.   
  
  
November 14 2000, 21:49 - post - top  
  
64  
Dr Hope  
  
Ensign Prince, how is it you beleive that Admiral Cue is a hologram. I am the only EMH that I  
know of. If you are experiencing some problems and need to talk, please report to me.   
  
  
November 14 2000, 21:53 - post - top  
  
65  
Captain Tom Paris  
  
Paris to EMH:   
  
No, Doctor. I want you to release her and I want to talk to her in person in my ready room. I  
know its difficult for her, its her first time to be away in a mission, but I do not want to lose my  
crewmembers to such hysteria. I would like her to talk to me and work this out. I want you to  
release her from sickbay immediately.   
And I want a full analysis of her medical background.   
  
Ensign Prince, what is this I hear? the Admiral, a hologram? Be in my ready room at 1100  
hrs. tomorrow. I would like to discuss this further. Be sure to drop by sickbay and have  
yourslef examined as well.   
  
Is anyone else feeling 'insane'? What is causing this?   
  
Doctor, I would like you to conduct a full physical, medical, emotional and mental exam of all  
my crew. senior staff included. Please tell Doc Cuen to report to my ready room before this  
day ends.   
  
And also, Lt.Cleo Paris, conduct a full scan of the ship, all systems, all programs. Check for  
any anomalies or disturbances causing these, these so-called 'craziness'. Check if these  
correspond with hallucinations or whatever you may find ridiculous. I on't care if it sounds  
stupid   
...JUST DO IT.   
  
I cannot risk JANEWAY operated by a mentally-unstable crew. Be prepared to submit a full  
report on my desk, Doctor, in 72 hours.   
  
Paris out.  
  
  
November 15 2000, 1:47 - post - top  
  
66  
Ensign Cara Smith-Weston  
  
Doctor, you heard the Captain, I demand to speak the matter wih him. Release me.   
  
  
November 15 2000, 1:52 - post - top  
  
67  
Lt.CleoParis  
  
LtCleo to Doc Hope:   
  
Explain this space dementia. I believe in my full knowledge of science and psychology, this is  
absurd. Her, um, display of another personality suggests otherwise.   
She is suffering from schizophrenia. I do believe you have your facts mixed-up. I think you are  
rescheduled for a 'tune-up'. I would adjust your holomatrix, parameters and protocols since  
seeing your display of wrongful prognosis could lead to certain errors in the future. I have  
received the Captain's orders and I will shut you down after 72 hours, as the Captain ordered.   
I would not mean to offend you but I have discussed this matter with the Captain.   
There is no shame in errors, Doctor.   
I would consult with Ensign Prince since he knows more about your programming.   
  
Thank You.   
  
  
November 15 2000, 2:00 - post - top  
  
68  
Ensign Prince  
  
WHOA! what is happening here? is there something going on?   
  
PRINCE TO DOC HOPE:   
What exactly is going on?   
Doc, I have read the Captain's order and I was wondeing when can I visit sickbay for my  
'exam'. Is there a problem I am not aware of? Is there something going on? Who is Weston?   
Just tell me when my appointment is.   
By the way, why does the Captain sound upset and angry? He really sounds, excuse my  
language, pissed. How come? Anyway, see you when.   
  
PRINCE OUT.   
  
PRINCE TO CLEO:   
I see that you are already busy. When can we start with our report? We have a deadline to  
observe.   
How can we finish our diagnostic report if we are going to tinker with the EMH now? Is there  
something wrong with our EMH?   
Iam really confused..as in confused!   
Just contact me.   
  
PRINCE OUT.   
  
PRINCE TO CAPT.PARIS:   
Sir, what I wanted to discuss with you is that, I seem to have been exposed to verteron  
particles which may have caused my 'hallucination.'   
I apologize Captain, and Admiral for the disrespectful tone my remark carried. No disrespect  
meant Sir, but is there a problem aboard JANEWAY?   
  
PRINCE OUT.   
  
end transmission   
transmission origin:Ensign Aaron Prince quarters  
  
  
November 15 2000, 2:17 - post - top  
  
69  
Dr Mistie Cuen  
  
  
  
There seems to be some sort of mutiny aboard this ship...it is my duty to contain it.... As  
highest ranking officer aboard this ship..I will not let this ships mission be  
disturbed..especially one week into the mission....   
  
It seems logs have been faulseafied... as well as transmissions and comm frquencys....   
  
The 'supposed' transmission from starfleet.. i have found to have been sent in disguise..the  
original transmission carrying on a Romulan carrier wave...   
  
Also the comm transmission from the captain is also someones attempt to take over the  
ship...   
Please ignore the captains last 'supposed' transmission'   
  
Lt Cleo Paris... there was no order to close the EMH doctors program down... as a result, I  
have transferred the doctors access codes to her.. and only I or the captain will be able to  
overied.....   
  
Also this Ensign Cara Smith-Western is an imposter... there are no records of her on board....  
  
(and with no email addres to report to she will be denied further access..until this address is  
suplied)   
  
Lt katowa... she has now been thrown into the brig... and will remain there until explination  
can be supplied....   
Please make sure guard is set on her 24/7....   
  
To stop this from happening again... all real crew have been notified on how to post so that I  
will know how to tell if the transmiisions are fake or not....   
  
Ensign Prince... please inform me why you believe me to be a hologram....does it look like i  
am standing on this bridge with a holoemitter.. as Dr Hope has said.. she is the only  
hologram aboard this ship... and do not report to the doctor...   
  
As everyone knows.. this ship is fitted with two ready-rooms... the captains... on the left...  
and mine .. on the right...   
  
Ensign Prince and Lt Paris report to my ready-room...   
  
Admiral out....  
  
  
November 15 2000, 4:19 - post - top  
  
70  
Dr. Hope  
  
  
  
Thank you Dr. Cuen for taking care of this problem and also for giving me my security access  
code. I was starting to feel like I didn't have control of my program. I have a self diagnostic  
program that verifies itself every 24 hrs. If there is a malfunction, I will make the proper  
notification.   
Lt. Paris. I was unaware of your medical background. I am not insulted (my program hasn't  
developed that emotion yet). If you wish to discuss medecine with me, please come and see  
me in sick bay. I could use someone to help out sometimes.   
Oh by the way, schizophrenia has been erradicated in the year 2178.   
  
  
November 15 2000, 5:19 - post - top  
  
71  
Lt Brooks  
  
What has been going on? I am getting very confused in all these messages! Could someone  
email me at thenut83@hotmail.com and tell me why starfleet command put in a message  
about capt. Brooks? Please!   
  
  
November 15 2000, 11:27 - post - top  
  
72  
anna  
  
hello, everyone, my server is up again for the first time in a while, It looks like I've missed  
some information, if you can, I would appresciate anyone sending my an update.  
  
  
November 15 2000, 16:12 - post - top  
  
73  
Lt. Fier  
  
My! I didn't know I had spent that much time in my quarters! I also must admit that this is all  
just the slightest bit confusing. I do hope that we can sort this out. I also think that a seeming  
mutiny onboard is absurd! No starflet officer in there right mind set would do that; therefor I  
agree that there is something the matter with Smith-Weston. But I lack medical expertiece,  
so i guess i will just take my postion at helm, for now, unless nemi is there????  
  
  
November 15 2000, 18:26 - post - top  
  
74  
Cara Smith-Weston  
  
  
  
hahahahahahahaha...you fools! idiots! hahahaha! what a truly pathetic crew. one flick of a  
switch and a mutiny can happen. What romulan carrier wavE are you talking about you witch!   
I did it all!   
Of course, I had help, help from a stupid corruptable crew. How dumb are the people here?   
Your admiral cant even spell words right! hahahaha!   
By the way, ma'am, haha, this is how you spell falsified! heheahaha! truly pathetic!!   
  
Smith-Weston to Romulan Warbird: ready to beam out. hahaha.   
  
  
November 15 2000, 18:27 - post - top  
  
75  
Subcommander Vitakrrah  
  
  
  
Subcommander Vitakkrah here, Cara Weston,   
Prepare and standby for beam out.   
  
May I say, such a pathetic display of a mentally stable crew. hahaha!   
No wonder these, humans are so awkward.   
  
Don't attempt to follow us, Captain...you would only be disgraced.   
hahaha!   
hahahahahahahahaha!   
  
  
  
  
November 15 2000, 18:33 - post - top  
  
76  
Cara Weston  
  
Thanks for the entertainment, Captain Paris. hahaha. Thanks to you stupidity, Im safely  
aboard this cloaked Romulan Warbird. I hope you heed Subcommander Vitakrrah's warning.  
haha.   
Ive been amused aboard JANEWAY. Pathetic! ahahahahahahaha!   
Oh by the way, Im a Romulan Consul you foolish insidious Starfleet trash!   
hahahaha.   
Such a waste of a respectful title, 'admiral.'   
Oh before I leave, I must thank Lt. Cleo Paris, for helping me distract your attentions. Thanks  
Cleo.   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
November 15 2000, 18:40 - post - top  
  
77  
ENSIGN PRINCE  
  
  
DOCTOR, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CHARGES OF TREASON AND SEDITION FOR  
THIS RUSE.   
THE EMAIL ADDRESS OF WESTON AND THE SUBCOMMANDER IS YOUR, I REPEAT,  
YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS   
IN ACCORDANCE TO STARFLEET PROTOCOL,ANYONE, ANY OFFICER UNDER  
INVESTIGATION IS CONFINED TO THEIR QUARTERS UNTIL PROVEN OTHERWISE.   
I HEREBY RELEIVE YOU OF DUTY IN THIS SHIP AND TRANSFERRING ALL COMMAND  
TO THE FIRST OFFICER AND MYSELF.   
WITH THESE CHARGES, CAPTAIN AND YOU TOO, ADMIRAL ARE TO BE ESCORTED TO  
YOUR QUARTERS WHILE THIS INVESTIGATION IS BEING CONDUCTED.   
LT. KATOWA, PLS. ESCORT THE CAPTAIN AND ADMIRAL TO THE THEIR QUARTERS  
AND CONFINE THEM THERE.   
  
AND UNTIL COMMANDER RABB REPORTS FOR DUTY, IM ASSUMING COMMAND.   
  
  
  
  
November 15 2000, 19:13 - post - top  
  
78  
Cleopatra Paris  
  
  
  
your teoty is palusable and i'm willing to investigate it but iwould like to say that it was not me  
that posted earlier. I always post in exactly the same style and if you examine that posting  
and this i'm sure you'll find numourus diffrences. YOu can also check my previous postings.   
I will help with the investigation but I am not accepting that as the only palusable theory. I will  
post on the members only site so you can here my theory but not here. I while not sucum to  
any plots against me or my fellow crewmen and I will do all that is neccisary to investigate  
with a level head and even view point.   
  
Paris out.  
  
  
November 15 2000, 19:36 - post - top  
  
79  
Lt Brooks  
  
Am i right when i say that Capt Paris as Well as Admiral Cuen are both confined to quarters  
and Cara is a Romulan Spy? This is getting wierd! If there is any possible way that i can help  
post a message please. Am i confined to quarters? If i am i would like to know why? If i am  
not i would be pleased to help out on the Bridge, in engineering or in astrometrics. Thanks.   
  
Brooks out.  
  
  
November 15 2000, 20:38 - post - top  
  
80  
Dr Mistie Cuen...  
  
Everything is now under control... there is no mutiny aboard the ship... just a crazy romulan  
trying to sabitage the mission...   
The importance of this mission is high.. if we can successfully find a power source for the Uss  
Voyaprise.. then the centre of power will be placed on the federation... With a ship that  
impressive in our fleet.. no one will be any match to starfleets strength...   
  
With Cara Smith-western, having escaped to a romulan war-bird.. I hope it is the last we will  
see of her for a long time....   
  
With the absurdity of Ensign Princes accusations towards the Captain and I. We have placed  
him in restraints and put him in the care of Dr Hope....   
  
Dr Hope please tell me what your diagnosis of the Ensigns condition...   
  
It seems the imposter has taken more than just the Captains comm signal...   
It seems they have tried to frame both Lt Paris and I in the process..   
Thats romulans for you....   
  
With this under control.. the Captain is still in need of those reports and log entries on the  
diagnostics for the ship...   
  
The entry by Lt paris is a fake.. so Dr Hope don't take it out on her.. if she said she was going  
to disconnect your program.. it wasn't her...   
  
Please report to me if anything else of a suspicious nature happens...   
  
Dr Cuen out.....  
  
  
November 15 2000, 21:03 - post - top  
  
81  
Dr Mistie Cuen...  
  
And no... Lt Brooks..you are not confined to quarters....   
Please continue contacting seven and Cadet ashwood... to finish your diagnostic on the ships  
warp core and slip stream drive....   
  
Dr Cuen out...  
  
  
November 15 2000, 21:08 - post - top  
  
82  
Lt Katowa  
  
Captain Paris... this Lt Katowa here.... I understand and have taken Ensign   
Prince into protective custody and have escorted him to sick bay where Dr   
Hope is now taking a look at him... For safe guards.. I have posted a   
security team at sick bays doors....   
  
Dr Cuen and I have again resumed our diagnostic of sick bay and the report   
will be finished by the due date...   
Lt Katowa out....   
  
  
  
  
  
November 16 2000, 4:50 - post - top  
  
83  
Dr Cuen...  
  
(Walking through the sick bay doors with Lt kaotwa)   
  
'Lt I think we should start with checking all the equipment, that they are all functional and  
accounted for.'   
  
((I walk over to the equipment trolley..and look back at Lt Katowa)   
  
'while I check the equipment, can you check the primary bio-bed and the diagnostic centre'  
  
  
November 16 2000, 5:40 - post - top  
  
84  
Lt Katowa  
  
'Sure thing Doctor.'   
  
(The Primary bio-bed with the clams shells.. is located seperately from the rest of the  
bio-beds. Looking back at the doctor..)   
  
'Will also sheck the forcefield to make sure it is working'  
  
  
November 16 2000, 5:50 - post - top  
  
85  
Dr Cuen...  
  
(On the equipment table...the medical instruments are laid out...   
Ok..medical tricorders...hypospray..dermal regenerator...osteoregenerator...cortical probe....  
pulmonary scanner.... cytoplasmic stimulator... neural headpad..all there....   
next.. blood gas infuser..used to infuse oxygen directly into the bloodstream...)   
  
'everything seems to be here...I am going to check the medical records'   
  
  
(the scene stops and moves to another location on the ship.)   
  
  
November 16 2000, 6:00 - post - top  
  
86  
anna  
  
if you look at the times of the postings for um, Smith-weston, and the romulan war bird are  
only minutes away, it can only be one person typing, therefore I think this is all very staged, I  
would sugest, that we send a message to starfleet command on a secure band and find out  
what the hell is going on. Is this supposed to be some test? Until then I'd suggest we engage  
auto pilot and all confine ourselves to quarters, any one could be the suspect, and unless we  
do something about it, we'll all kill each other!!!!!  
  
  
November 16 2000, 16:43 - post - top  
  
87  
Lt Brooks   
  
i'd agree anna but i dont think that is wise in case of an emergancy. It might be wise to  
confine all junior officers to quatrters and leave senior staff to opperate the ship.  
  
  
November 16 2000, 17:49 - post - top  
  
88  
Dr Cuen...  
  
Don't worry everyone...everything is under control..the romulan has escaped and hopefully a  
long way away... and Ensign Prince is with the Doc. Situation is under control.   
  
  
  
November 16 2000, 19:49 - post - top  
  
89  
Ensign Prince  
  
  
Prince to Crew of Janeway:   
  
First of all, I apologize for all the wrong doing i have done. I do not know what came over me.  
Please forgive me.   
To the Captain and Admiral, forgive me and to show my sincerest apologies ,I accept all  
charges you would present to me and put myself to the confinement of the Brig.   
To all of you, as sign of my regret, I will restrict myself to any form of contact and  
communicatio to the crew after this communication.   
  
Ensign Prince out.  
  
  
November 16 2000, 20:28 - post - top  
  
90  
Lt Brooks   
  
Thank you for the appology Ensign Prince and i think most people will agree in confining to  
you to the brig will be to harsh and you should only be confined to your quarters. Please post  
agreements or dissagrements.   
  
Lt. Brooks out.  
  
  
November 16 2000, 20:57 - post - top  
  
91  
Dr. Hope  
  
In sick bay...   
Ensign Prince, please lay down on the bed. I will give you some tedradaline to relax you while  
I do some testing.   
Dr. Cuen, I will get back to you as soon as I'm done with my analysis.  
  
  
November 17 2000, 19:58 - post - top  
  
92  
Dr Cuen...  
  
Thank you for the update, Dr Hope.  
  
  
November 17 2000, 20:41 - post - top  
  
93  
Dr. Hope  
  
  
  
O.K. Ensign, now just relax. This shouldn't take long. (he falls asleep)   
Initial scan shows no organ abnormality.   
Humm, Humm... what's this, slight electrolyte imbalance. Iron levels elevated, magnesium,  
phosphates...humm, humm, showing traces of complex vradium coumpounds, very  
unusual...it's like... there's something metallic eroding...most likely due to the acid in his  
blood. Which is strange in itself. Humans don't have such high level of acids in their blood.  
Well, we'll think about that later...   
Computer, do a full bodyscan, look for any abnormal metallic object.   
'A metallic object has been detected at the base of the cerebellum.'   
There it is...(getting excited)it's implented in there deep... it's affecting memory, motor  
movements, control center...It's a wonder he can even think on his own...We'll need to remove  
it. This is going to be very difficult and who loves a challenge better than me!!   
Dr. Cuen, please report to sick bay immediately.   
  
  
November 17 2000, 23:47 - post - top  
  
94  
Dr Cuen...  
  
(After finishing the initial diagnostic on the sick bays equipment, I left Lt Katowa and headed  
for the bridge. In my ready-room, I decided to look through the medical report that was  
downloaded when ensign Prince first arrived. Then Dr Hope pages me.)   
  
'On my Way Doctor.'   
  
(Heading out the way I came... I walked onto the turbo lift.)   
  
'Deck 5'   
  
(The computer beeps in recognition. I walk into sick bay. Ensign Prince is unconcious on the  
primary bio-bed.   
Dr Hope is standing behind the computer interface and ingages force field around the bio-bed.)  
  
  
'What have you found, doctor?'   
  
  
November 18 2000, 0:41 - post - top  
  
95  
Dr. Hope  
  
  
  
Dr. Cuen!   
(very,very excited obviously beleiving that medecine is more exciting than space travel)   
Oh I have some perplexing yet extremely interesting findings.   
I have found a small implant, metalic on the outside BUT on the inside, it is composed of an  
electrical plasmalyte neucleus. Now, I beleive, by following the complex electrical pathway,  
that it is related to areas of the brain - motor, sensory and reflex functions. In other words,  
this object could be controlling him. Now who is responsible for that, I don't know. From our  
recent experience, the romulans could be responsible. Anyway it will take meticulous surgical  
precision and due to its depth, I will require your help as we will have to operate  
simultaneously.   
Oh and I found some extra interesting findings but as it doesn't affect our present problem, I  
will discuss them with you later.   
Everything is ready when you are.   
  
  
November 18 2000, 1:12 - post - top  
  
96  
Dr Cuen...  
  
'Yes of cousre Doctor. I will assist.'   
  
(Taping Comm badge)   
  
'Dr Cuen to the Captain!'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 2:23 - post - top  
  
97  
Captain Paris..  
  
  
  
'Yes Doctor?'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 2:25 - post - top  
  
98  
Dr Cuen...  
  
'The doctor has found a device attached to the base of Ensign Prince's Spin. We have  
concluded that it has a romulan signiture, and are procedding to opperate. I have studied Dr  
Hopes findings and believe it is best that we operrate asap.'   
  
  
  
  
November 18 2000, 2:28 - post - top  
  
99  
Captain Paris..  
  
'Ok Doc. Permission granted. Update me when the opp. is over.   
Paris out...'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 2:30 - post - top  
  
100  
Dr Cuen...  
  
'Thank-you captain..'   
  
(Looking at Ensign Prince.)   
  
'We Doctor, I believe we should preceed.   
Lets prepare for surgery..'   
  
  
  
  
November 18 2000, 2:33 - post - top  
  
101  
Dr. Hope  
  
  
  
OK, we're all set up.   
Here we go.   
Ensign Prince is well sedated.   
I'll first use the BEAM (Brain electric activity map) scanner to get the exact location than we'll  
need the radioisotope laser to seperate the brain tissue. That's when I'll need you, Dr. Cuen. I  
will go superior and you will go posterior. We must perform this at the exact same time  
otherwise the smallest time delay can cause brain death.   
Are you ready?  
  
  
November 18 2000, 5:14 - post - top  
  
102  
Dr Cuen...  
  
'Yes Doctor I am. While you start the scan, I will moniter his initial life signs.'   
  
(Looking at the computer interface.)   
  
'So far his heart and respitorial systems are normal. There is a small fluctuation in red cell  
count...witha small drop in his white.   
I will administer a dose of nesinien.'   
  
(Pressing the hypospray into his neck, I administer the drug.)   
  
'There. Blood count resuming to normal.'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 5:35 - post - top  
  
103  
Dr. Hope  
  
OK, initial layer of brain tissue seperating. Oh this thing is implanted more tightly than I  
thought. This is going to be much more delicate and complicated than anticipated....His heart  
rate is increasing, 130...150...quick give him benzhexol hypospray...  
  
  
November 18 2000, 6:16 - post - top  
  
104  
Dr Cuen..  
  
'Done. It doesn't seem to be working.'   
  
(Grabbing for another hypospray)   
  
'I think I will try, zesterfene. To try combat it. There. It seems to be working. Ok lets try  
getting further on with this opperation. We have a long time ahead of us.'   
  
(The scene moves off Sick bay to another part of the ship.)  
  
  
November 18 2000, 6:32 - post - top  
  
105  
Seven.  
  
(In engineering with Lt Brooks and Cadet Ashwood.)   
'Since we have now completed the diagnostic on the warp core, We should now move onto  
the slipstream drive.'   
(Walking over to the drive.)   
'Initial scans show the is a 0.043 fluctuation in thebendrone crystals. Which would be  
apparent if the was some sort of electrical interference.   
Wait. I think I have something'   
(Bending around to the other side of the drive. I can see a small metalic device attached to  
the drive.)   
'There seems to be some sort of device attached here.'   
(Grabbing out my tricorder, I begin scanning.)   
'The signiture is.....   
Lt Cmdr Seven to Captain Paris... I think you should get down here imidiately, sir.'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 20:30 - post - top  
  
106  
Captain..  
  
'On My way Seven.'   
  
Walking into the turbo lift.   
  
'Deck 11.'   
  
In five minutes. Arrive at engineering.   
  
'What is the problem, Seven.'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 20:35 - post - top  
  
107  
Seven.  
  
'Captain, there is a small metallice device attached to the slipstream drive. It has a romulan  
signiture, sir..... We believ it to be some sort of implosive device to disable the slipstrem drive.  
We calculate that if it implodes while the drive is active, the damage to the ship and warp core  
could be fatal. I suggest we deactivate the drive until it can be removed.'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 20:39 - post - top  
  
108  
Captain..  
  
'Agreed. Deactivate the drive imediately.'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 20:41 - post - top  
  
109  
Dr. Hope  
  
in sick bay...   
Alright he's stable. Let's proceed. Now comes the difficult part. We will have to seperate the  
brain tissue at the same time. Timing is critical. It has to be very precise.   
Dr. Cuen, ready? On my count..1...2.....thr....e...e..e...   
  
(EMH phasing in and out)   
WH...a...a..t......the....he......  
  
  
November 18 2000, 21:00 - post - top  
  
110  
Dr Cuen...  
  
'Dr Cuen to Seven, the EMH program seems to have some glitches.. please send an  
engineering crew to help with the program... And step on it... We are in the middle of  
opperating on Ensign Prince.'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 21:18 - post - top  
  
111  
Seven.  
  
'Seven here, doctor... We are experiencing difficulties with a romulan device in engineering..  
that may be the cause to the EMH's malfunctioning.   
An engineering crew has been dispatched.'   
(In engineering... Looking at Lt Brooks and Cadet Ashwood)   
'What is the status of the fluctuations?'  
  
  
November 18 2000, 21:21 - post - top  
  
112  
Dr. Hope  
  
In sick bay, ensign Prince's vital signs start changing.   
heart rate increasing...   
brain pattern showing unstable brain waves...   
body temperature increasing...38 degrees...39.3....40.1....   
blood starts accumulating around the implant....  
  
  
November 18 2000, 21:36 - post - top  
  
113  
Lt. Brooks  
  
The flucuations have increased to 5.03 fluctations a second. Commander, i think we might  
have a problem. If i am right this things going to implode any time now!! I recommende that we  
evacuate this deck!!  
  
  
November 19 2000, 11:00 - post - top  
  
114  
Bentson  
  
  
  
'Computer, open personal log'   
'Personal Log open'   
'Personal Log, Stardate 84.1118, Mr. Bentson, onboard USS Shuttlecraft Boston on route to  
the Janeway in the Andrometer Galexy.' He sits and stairs at the replicator after ordering a  
cup of Earl Grey. Sitting down Brian continues his log entry.   
'Day 3 on my journey to the Janeway was eventful. I'm still in slipsteam mode, following the  
Janeway's trail. Barclay's and Seven's failsafe one-shot drive coil has been a godsend. In the  
event of an emergency they provided Starleet with the technology to upload the slipsteam  
technology on any ship. The only catch was it is a one shot deal. If I run into and major  
prolems I will be forced to go to main warp drive and will have a VERY long road ahead of me!  
In the past 3 days I've completed all ships system diognotics and had to repair 1 of the  
Neportincells which was damaged unroute by a metior shower I passed on Day 2. I'm hoping  
that when I reach the Janeway Tom and his crew and ship will be OK. As personal assistant  
and attache' to the Paris family for 15 years since Graduation, it has been my duty to protect  
and serve the Paris family; to see to their needs and love and care for them as any servant  
should.   
  
B'Elanna was (as usual) hiding her sadness and uneasyness of my decision to accept  
Admiral Paris's last request to go to Tom and join him and his crew to ensure his well being  
and to provide service to him and his crew.   
After 3 days now I am finnaly accepting Owen's death. The emtyness in my heart is deafining.  
Ever since Tom's mother's death Owen and I have grown closer and closer until the inevitable  
happened. We fell in-love. So here I am starting all over again. I only hope the ships  
councelor, being part Betazoid will be prepared to handle all of my feelings and become a  
close friend.   
  
It will be a difficult task to tell Tom of his father's death. B'Elanna has assured me that  
Starfleet has not reported his death to him yet. Ever since the birth of Tom & B'Elanna's  
daughter Kes, B'Elanna and I have grown close. I know deep down she wanted me to stay  
with her to help watch Kes while Tom and Anna are away.   
End Personal Log'   
  
'Computer, open personal log'   
'Personal Log open'   
'Personal Log, Stardate 84.1119, I am now sending a subspace message to the Janeway  
requesting permission to come aboard. My scans of this sector show that I am within 1 day of  
her. As scheduled I am sending the message now'.   
  
Brian sits down with his cup of Earl Grey and stairs into space...   
  
'Gosh I hope their OK. , anyway... Computer begin messgage to Dr. Cue.'   
'Message ready for transmission, please state authorization code'   
'Authorization code Beta, Gama, 01119, Mr.Bentson, U.S.S. Boston'   
'Authorization accepted'   
The computer now encodes Mr.Bentsons' personal history files from Starfleet command that  
include his physical appearence and history: Servant and Attache' to the Paris Family, 39  
year old human caucasion male, with no known medical problems. Health and phisical  
condition excellent. Height 6'2' weight 240 lbs. Description: brown curly long hair, green eys  
and Gotee. Trained in 25 known physical combat exersises. Graduated top in his class in  
Starfleet Attache' & Cullunary Arts, and Scienses, class of '69.   
  
To Dr Mistie Cue, this is Mr.Bentson, onboard the U.S.S. Boston. I have come from DS9 to  
join your crew and inform Captain Paris of the death of his father. I trust your descreation in  
this matter and will hope that you do not inform him of the news until I am aboard. I am within  
24 hours of your location and can roundaview with you at the following coordinates: (Bentson  
punches in the coordinates: 0047 mark 7) I respectfully request permission to join your crew.  
Please inform Anna of my comming as well. Computer, end transmission and deliver  
message.'   
'Message sent'  
  
  
November 19 2000, 12:43 - post - top  
  
115  
anna  
  
Hello, bentson, its been a while, good to hear from you, sad though that it takes an event like  
this to bring us back in touch. I look forward to seing you again.   
anna out.   
  
  
November 19 2000, 13:41 - post - top  
  
116  
Bentson  
  
  
  
'Computer, open personal log.   
'Personal Log open'   
'Personal Log, Stardate 84.1119.2, received a message from Anna, a few minutes ago. She  
did not mention any negative information regarding the staus of Tom or herself; only that  
(obvoisly this was sad that our next meeting would be under these circumstances.) Hmmm...I  
wonder what she really feels. I will have to check on that later. Computer, open a subspace  
frequency to send a message to Ms. Anna authorization code Beta, Gama, 01119.2,  
Mr.Bentson, U.S.S. Boston' 'Authorization accepted'   
'Ms. Anna..., Great to hear your OK! Is Tom OK? How is the crew and your ship? I should be  
rondaviewing with you soon. Until then, respectively, your servant, Bentson'  
  
  
November 19 2000, 14:27 - post - top  
  
117  
Captain..  
  
Back at engineering.   
Looking Strangely at Lt Brooks (commander????I am a captain!!)   
  
'Agreed Lt. All hands evacuate from enginerring now.. Seven is there any chance of stopping  
it?'  
  
  
November 19 2000, 16:29 - post - top  
  
118  
Seven  
  
'No, I believe not.'   
(beep)   
'Captain the flucuations are rising again, it is going too implode. I suggest we get out now!!'   
(The four of us who are remaining in engineering dash towards the door.   
Behind us..the device IMPLODES..   
The shock wave disperses through out engineering.   
I look back and see it hit the captain and then knocking me to the ground. The shipstarts to  
rocket out of the slipstream..and we go hurtling into normal space.   
When the wave has passed...I stand up..trying hard to keep me bearings and stop from  
fainting.. The captain is unconsious on the floor.)   
'Seven..to transporter room 3, emergency beem out to sick bay..'   
(Looking at the Lt. and Cadet..)   
'They are not responding. Lt. please assist me in getting the captain to sick bay.'   
(He grabs the captains other side and we start heading towards the turbo lift.)  
  
  
November 19 2000, 16:41 - post - top  
  
119  
Lt Katowa  
  
The Bridge.....   
  
'The slipstream drive is off line..and ships systems are going down all over the place..   
Lt Cmdr Jorrell..what is that on the view screen...it looks like we are about to colide with a  
small vessel..   
Get those thrusters back online.   
The Cmdr is in her quarters..Lt Paris..the comm system is down..please go get her...'   
  
(Looking back at Lt Cmdr Jorrell.)   
  
'How are those thrusters coming, sir?'  
  
  
November 19 2000, 16:47 - post - top  
  



End file.
